


How To Blow Job: A Guide By Park Chanyeol

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Blow Jobs, ChanKris, Chanyeol doesn't have a clue, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kris's being an asshole, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, chanyeol just wants to give a proper blow job, friendly giant, puppy, rough, slight chanbaek, slight xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Where Chanyeol just hasn't any fucking clue how to give a proper blow job on the school toilet.





	How To Blow Job: A Guide By Park Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was up too late and way too drunk as this could make any sense, but here it is, an ungraceful masterpiece (not).

"You have to be kidding, asshole!" Baekhyun exclaims and Chanyeol's sure he's now the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"I mean, I could understand if Luhan was hitting on you, because Luhan hits on everyone no matter how ugly, but Kris? You're sure we're talking about the same person", Baekhyun eyes him suspicious and his annoyingly loud boyfriend Chen and somehow Chanyeol's best friend tries to hold in his laughter next to Baekhyun (and is failing completely).

"Oh well, maybe Luhan showed him how nice fucking around is" Jongdae brags and punches Chanyeol in the shoulder before cackling louder and Baekhyun chuckles to himself.

"Yeah, it's nice until you end up with aids. I really don't get why Minseok's still together with that twink", Chanyeol mutters under his breath, just to hear a laughing voice behind him which sounds oddly familiar.

"You think I'm a twink? Nice to hear Chanyeol", Chanyeol only rolls his eyes. "Problems with accepting the truth?", he deadpans and then turn his attention back to his food, because Luhan's maybe only here because he wants to get Jongdae's homework for math.

But when Chanyeol turns around and Luhan is still there, he decides to take the risk and ask what Luhan actually wants. "Oh, I should just tell you from Kris that he wants to meet you outside the cafeteria right now", Baekhyun can't even throw a lame comments, so fast does Chanyeol stand up from his chair and heads to the door where a tall frame is leaning.

"Do you think you look cool, or what you're trying to imply by that smirk?", Chanyeol can't hold his question back when he reaches the door, but Kris has nothing but a chuckle left for him, before he takes Chanyeol's hand and drags him out of the cafeteria.

"Use protection", it's Baekhyun who yells through the whole  _fucking_ cafeteria, sure, it's always Baekhyun and Chanyeol would actually find it great if the ground decides to eat him alive.

"I only wanted to each lunch with him, but I'm fine with that too!", now Chanyeol just wants to die, because Kris _and he means Kris_ _maybe wants to fuck him for god's sake_.

Chanyeol's ears go a shade redder and he tries to hide his face in his hands, but Kris hand is holding him back."Don't listen to them, they're embarrassing", Chanyeol looks down, but Kris only laughs it off. "I find them cute, actually", and now Chanyeol's laughing, too.

Chanyeol steps forward, actually heading in the direction of the grass where students can eat lunch and chill in their breaks, but Kris is chuckling again and then Chanyeol finds himself pressed against the lockers, nose touching Kris'. "I thought we'd have lu-", Kris interrupts him with a sway of his hands and a smirk is creeping up his lips. "You didn't really think I'd just have lunch with you. You're so pure, it's cute".

Chanyeol yelps and opens his mouth to retorts that he's the opposite of cute, but Kris leans forward and just presses his lips against Chanyeol, because __he's supposed to shut the fuck up and kiss him back.

Chanyeol tries, he really tries to make it good, to kiss well and not leave out anything, but he's never ever done that before, because the closest he ever came to this situation was in the kindergarden when he accidentally kissed a girl on the mouth because he fell over something.

But Kris doesn't seem to mind, because he's dragging Chanyeol in the toilet a few steps further, never separating their mouth and then pushes Chanyeol against the wall of one of the stalls. They're both catching their breath and painting, still pressed to each other, so Chanyeol can feels Kris half-hard member against his tight. He's sure that Kris can feels Chanyeol's member straining against his pants too and Chanyeol tries not to be too embarrassed that he's hard already from just making out a bit.

He feels a mouth against his again and this time, Chanyeol just opens his mouth and lets Kris push his tongue in, into this hot, wet cavern of him. His pants are starting to get uncomfortable and he can feel Kris hand against his lower half, which slowly pops the button of his jeans open and then fiddles with his fly. When he finally gets it open, he pushes both jeans and boxer down in one, before closing his fingers around Chanyeol's - rather impressive - length.

His hands slowly strokes his cock up and down, squeezing it and then finding the tip and pressing his thumb into the slit, making Chanyeol moan in pleasure. He feels like he's ported to another galaxy, because sure, he never even came close to this situation before and the only really sexual relationship he ever had was with his right hand.

Chanyeol can't but throw his head back against the stall and he completely forgets about the fact that they didn't even bother locking the door, which is still slightly ajar and that somebody could come in every time, but it's the thrill of getting caught which makes this thousand times more exciting.

It's embarrassing fast when Chanyeol comes in Kris giant hand, white thick spurt of come laying over his fingers, but Kris only laughs and brings one finger up to his mouths, before kittenish licking in clean. Chanyeol gasps and then closes his mouth to pretend it from falling open again.

"So, don't you think I deserve a reward for this?", Chanyeol's still not down from the high of his orgasm, but Kris already has his giant hands in Chanyeol's hair and is pushing him down on the dirty ground of their stall. Chanyeol swallows audibly, because he _knows_ what he's supposed to do, but he doesn't really has the guts for it. Kris decides for him and brings one of Chanyeol's hands up to his belt and makes a motion that Chanyeol should better _hurry the fuck up_.

Chanyeol slowly unbuckles the belt and the sound of it hitting the floor rings back in his ears, before he unbuttons Kris' jeans and pulls it down along with his boxers. If Chanyeol's completely honest, he has _no fucking clue_ how to give proper blow job and he just can hope, hope for god's sake, that he won't fuck it up at all. He looks up to Kris and swallows again, because this smirk _should be illegal_ and it's everything but appropriate. "Y-you know that I've never done that before?", Kris nods and smirks lazily, before he answers. "Then learn it now and put that bratty mouth of yours to some better use. I'll do the most work anyway", with that, he shoves his cock into Chanyeol's mouth and Chanyeol decides to just let his jaw slacken, before he hurts himself or something.

Kris doesn't bother with let Chanyeol adjust, before he shoves his cock completely down Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol tries to breath through his nose and not to gag or - the worst case scenario - throw up over Kris' cock. Kris breathes out a moan, before he slowly starts thrusting into Chanyeol's mouth, head thrown back in bliss and pleasure.

Chanyeol looks up, eyes filled with tears and sees how much Kris seems to enjoy this and even if he doesn't enjoy it at all and he's sure that he's going to be sore as hell tomorrow, he still smiles around Kris' cock, because when Kris is happy, Chanyeol's happy too.

It doesn't take long until Kris is coming down Chanyeol's throat, white semen shooting down and Chanyeol swallows all of the white, salty liquid. A bit runs down his chin and Chanyeol tries to lick it off, but Kris just wipes it away with his thumb and lick if off himself.

They dress up fast, because break has to be over soon and it's not long, until they stumbling out of the toilet, Chanyeol's hair still completely messed up. Kris kisses him goodbye for the last time and throws a "I'm gonna call" after him, before he turns and leaves in the opposite where Chanyeol has to go. Chanyeol himself, completely confused, turns around, just to meet Baekhyun's slightly narrowed eyes and an amused smirking Jongdae standing next to him. Baekhyun can't stifle a laugh when his gaze meets Chanyeol's messy hair and then it falls to something thick and white on his upper lip and he reaches out to wipe it away, but then it hits him and he quickly withdraws his hand.

Chanyeol doesn't understand why Baekhyun reacts like this but just shrugs with his shoulders and then wants to turn around, but Jongdae's voice - who has watched everything - interrupts his plans.

"And?", Chanyeol turns around again to face Jongdae, confusion written on his face. "And what?". Jongdae smirks smugly.

"Did you enjoy lunch?".

The cackling of these two follows him the whole way down the floor when he tries to flee from them with beet red ears.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading this shitty ass piece and I'd better apologize for bringing shame over the whole fandom lol


End file.
